The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (2016 film)
The Legend of Sleepy Hollow 'is a 2016 American-German horror film based on Washington Irving's short story "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" and directed by Peter Jackson. Plot It begins in a town called Sleepy Hollow in the state of New York that was up by the Hudson River when the town was being haunted by a murderer that rides out on the night of the full moon and kills a victim by cutting off his or her head and taking it away. One day in the year of 1790 a young handsome man named Ichabod Crane, who was originally a schoolteacher in the state of Connecticut that got fired from his job, was hired by the squire of Sleepy Hollow named Baltus Van Tassel for a new job which was to be Sleepy Hollow's new schoolteacher. And so while he was walking on his way to Sleepy Hollow, he met up with an old man that was riding in a carriage who was one of the Sleepy Hollow government elders and his name was Lord Fritz Vanderhoof and he offered Ichabod a ride in his carriage to Sleepy Hollow and so Ichabod went into his carriage and they both rode off together to the town of Sleepy Hollow. While they were riding in Sleepy Hollow, Lord Vanderoof asked Ichabod why has he come into Sleepy Hollow and Ichabod said that he has come into here to see new places and meet new people and that he was hired by Squire Baltus Van Tassel as the new schoolteacher and he would like to be dropped off next to the old Sleepy Hollow schoolhouse. When they arrived in Sleepy Hollow, everyone was fascinated to see Ichabod Crane as a new person of Sleepy Hollow. While they were riding through the town of Sleepy Hollow, they were stopped by a tall strong man riding on a black horse and his name was Abraham "Braham Bones" Van Brunt. Braham and Lord Vanderhoof said good morning to each other because they knew each other and Ichabod introduced himself to Braham and Braham introduced himself to Ichabod and asked him why has he come here and Ichabod said that he was from Connecticut and he was hired as the new schoolteacher and he asked Braham why he asked that question and Braham said that Sleepy Hollow is haunted by ghosts and goblins and there is a deadly ghost murderer in Sleepy Hollow that kills a victim at night. Ichabod didn't believe him and thought that he was making this all up to scare him and both Ichabod and Lord Vanderhoof said goodbye to Braham and continued riding through Sleepy Hollow until they reached an old farmhouse where a farmer named Hans Van Ripper and his wife lived in and Lord Vanderhoof dropped Ichabod off there and said goodbye to Ichabod and invited him for a meeting at the house of Squire Baltus Van Tassel for a meeting with the squire and Vanderhoof and the other government elders and Ichabod accepted it. Then Lord Vanderhoof rode away and Ichabod went up to the door of the farmhouse that he got dropped off to and he knocked on the door and introduced himself to Hans Van Ripper and his wife and told them that he was Sleepy Hollow's new schoolteacher. Hans Van Ripper led Ichabod into the schoolhouse nearby and told him that this is where he'll work and live and sleep in and Hans Van Ripper will pay him a few shillings a month and Ichabod accepted it and went into the schoolhouse and set it up for his home and his work place. That night Ichabod walked off to the house of the squire Baltus Van Tassel and his family and he had dinner with them there and he met the squire and his wife, Lady Van Tassel, and their beautiful daughter named Katrina Van Tassel and Ichabod fell in love with her. After the dinner, Ichabod had a meeting in a room with the squire and Lord Vanderhoof and the other Sleepy Hollow government elders and they told him about these murders going on in Sleepy Hollow on the night of the full moon caused by this murderer that they call the Headless Horseman. They told him that he was originally a hessian trooper that fought during the Revolutionary War until his headgot shot off by a canonball and his body and head were buried and then he was cursed to become the Headless Horseman and on the night of the full moon the moon turns as red as blood and the Headless Horseman rises from where he rests and he rides out into Sleepy Hollow and kills a victim by cutting off his or her head with his ax and he takes his victim's head to where he rests. When Ichabod heard this, he thought that they were making this all up to scare him and he wanted to know who the real murderer was and they tried to tell him it was the Headless Horseman but he still didn't believe them and later that night he had a scary walk home and he had a scary sleep in bed (because Brom Bones and his friends were outside making the noise that was scaring him). To be Continued... Cast *Adrien Brody as '''Ichabod Crane '- the main protagonist who was Sleepy Hollow's new schoolmaster. *Ian Anthony Dale as 'The Hessian Trooper / The Headless Horseman '- a headless man who was once a hessian trooper who lost his head during the Revolutionary War and then he was cursed to be a headless ghost to ride out at night on a black horse with a sword and an ax and a pumpkin in front of his saddle and he goes around to find a victim and kill that victim by cutting off his or her head. *Keira Knightley as 'Katrina Van Tassel '- a beautiful woman who was Ichabod's love interest and the daughter of the rich Squire Baltus Van Tassel. *Michael Fassbender as 'Abraham "Braham Bones" Van Brunt '- a big strong man who loves horse races and money and he wants to marry Katrina Van Tassel to be rich and he is jealous of Ichabod and is a bully to him. *Ciaran Hinds as 'Squire Baltus Van Tassel '- the squire of Sleepy Hollow and Katrina's rich father and one of the elders. *Maggie Smith as 'Lady Van Tassel '- Squire Baltus Van Tassel's wife and Katrina's mother. *Alan Rickman as 'Lord Fritz Vanderhoof '- one of the elders of Sleepy Hollow and Ichabod's best friend. *Gwyneth Paltrow as 'Thelma Dumkey '- Lord Vanderhoof's grown up daughter and she has romantic feelings for Abraham "Braham Bones" Van Brunt. *Jamie Campbell-Bower as 'Frederic Dutcher '- one of Abraham "Braham Bones" Van Brunt's friends. *Jack Black as 'Derkis Dunkin '- one of Abraham "Braham Bones" Van Brunt's friends. *Noah Ringer as 'Young Joshau Jr. '- a village boy whose father gets killed by the Headless Horseman and he gets looked after by Ichabod Crane. *Crispin Glover as '''Master Joshau - Young Joshau Jr.'s father. *Toby Jones as Lord Garrick Von Philipse '- one of the Sleepy Hollow elders. *Max Von Sydow as '''Lord Gabriel Van Diarmid '- one of the Sleepy Hollow elders. *Albert Finney as 'Lord Sydow Van Elmer '- one of the Sleepy Hollow elders. *Gary Oldman as 'Lord Masbeth Magistrate '- one of the Sleepy Hollow elders. *Michael Byrne as 'Lord Christoph Van Damias '- one of the Sleepy Hollow elders. *Eleanor Tomlinson as 'Lady Elinor '- a Sleepy Hollow villsge woman. *as 'Ted Dunkey '- Thelma Dunkey's 11-year-old son. *as 'Henry Van Tassel '- Squire Baltus Van Tassel's 11-year-old son. *Andy Serkis as 'Hans Van Ripper '- a Sleepy Hollow farmer that lives near the schoolhouse. *Magda Szubanski as 'Mrs. Van Ripper '- Hans Van Ripper's wife. *Helena Bonham Carter as 'The Witch '- a wicked ugly old witch that cursed the hessian trooper to become the Headless Horseman and she chooses the Headless Horseman's victims. *Jim Broadbent as 'Peter Helsing '- Squire Baltus Van Tassel's butler. *Hugo Weaving as '''The Narrator